EE-3 carbine rifle
The EE-3 carbine rifle was a type of blaster carbine used by the bounty hunters Sugi during the Clone Wars and Boba Fett during the Galactic Civil War. It was an optically fitted blaster rifle capable of three-round burst fire at long ranges, but was low on accuracy and stopping power than larger rifle]]s.[http://starwars.ea.com/starwars/battlefront/planets The Planets of Star Wars Battlefront (ea.com - November 5, 2015) Behind the scenes In the 2015 reference book Ultimate Star Wars, the EE-3 carbine rifle was misidentified as "ESB carbine rifle" in its entry in the technology section of the book. However, in the characters section, under the bounty hunter Sugi, it is identified under its name that was introduced in the now non-canon Star Wars Legends line as the "EE-3 carbine rifle." In Star Wars: Battlefront II, the rifle discharges a three-round burst. In the game, Fett's blaster uses the same graphics as the E-11 Blaster Rifle. The prop Boba Fett uses in the films is a modified Webley & Scott № 1 Mark "I" Flare Gun, built for use by British troops during WWI. To make it into the weapon of an intergalactic bounty hunter, prop makers added a rifle scope, some detail parts to the stock and either an MPP Microflash or Heiland Synchronar flash unit protruding from the end of the barrel. There were also some blocky detail pieces added between the scope mounts and the body of the gun. In 2010, Bounty Hunters, an episode of the Star Wars: The Clone Wars television series, showed a bounty hunter wielding an EE-3. The EE-3 later reappeared in the show in the episode The Box and again in Eminence. The barrel of the gun was chopped off by a clone of Starkiller's in The Force Unleashed II novel. In Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, the Webley & Scott was used again, only this time more detail was added, primarily to the barrel. Presumably this was because the prop would be featured prominently in the skiff battle scenes where Luke Skywalker slices it in half with his lightsaber. The Heiland flash unit was gone and a beefier barrel with ribbed hand grips was built over the existing flare gun barrel. The same scope was used, but for some reason it was mounted pointing in the opposite direction from the Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back version. The scope was also mounted farther back on the gun and slightly lower. The blocky detail parts on the scope mounts were also eliminated. Appearances *''The Clone Wars - Bounty Hunters'' *''The Clone Wars - Lethal Trackdown'' *''The Clone Wars - The Box'' *''The Clone Wars - Eminence'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' - Special Edition *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' Sources *''Ultimate Star Wars'' Notes and references Category:BlasTech Category:Blasters Category:Energy weapons Category:Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Category:Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi